chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brigitte Lisle
Brigitte "Bridge" Aimée Lisle is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 11: Villains. She is the older sister of Willow Lisle, and attends Carnegie Mellon University in Pennsylvania. She is 23 years old and has manifested Adrenal Vampirism and Photosynthesis. Appearance Brigitte's hair is naturally the same strawberry blonde shade as Willow's hair, but she dyes it, so it is a darker brown colour. Brigitte also straightens her hair daily, taking all of the natural waves out of it. She is quite tall, standing at 5ft 11, exactly, and she has a slender figure. Her eyes are brown, but they are lighter than her father's. Brigitte is particular about her clothing, choosing nice outfits, but she has a very sensible look although she does try and make it as flattering as possible. Abilities Brigitte's first ability is that of Adrenal Vampirism, and this is the ability to gain greater strength from adrenaline rushes. Her ability can be used to feed from either her own adrenaline, the adrenaline of others, or a mixture of both. Generally, she uses her own adrenaline. If there is enough of an adrenaline rush, Brigitte could gain strength comparable to enhanced strength, but her strength levels are average when there is nothing to trigger an adrenaline rush. Brigitte manifested when was cornered by a mugger in an alley, after a night out, and she managed to throw him against the wall to escape. Brigitte has also manifested her second ability, Photosynthesis, although she is yet to notice this. Photosynthesis is the ability to generate energy from sunlight, water and carbon dioxide. Using this ability, Brigitte could use sunlight, water and carbon dioxide to generate energy. This energy could be used to sustain her, to increase her energy levels and to heal simple injuries. The stronger the levels of light she is exposed to, the more energy can be produced in a specific amount of time. However, to use the ability, she must have access to light, as well as the chemical constituents necessary. Artificial light can be used instead of sunlight, at need, but it will be weaker and will take more time. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bobbi Moreau *Father - Boone Lisle *Younger sister - Willow Lisle *Ex-boyfriend - Thomas Rosen Home Brigitte lived with her father and sister, Willow, for the first eighteen years of her life, but now she lives in a Carnegie Mellon dorm room. Her bedroom is poorly decorated, with only a few pictures of her friends and family. The bedspread is deep blue, and is one of the only colours in the room. She has a big dorm room, compared to most, with lots of space - she has two large bookshelves where she stores almost all of her belongings, a spacious closet for her clothes and an en-suite. Her ex-boyfriend lives just across the hall from her, and her room is only a ten minute walk from the lecture hall. Personality Brigitte is a lot more down to earth than her sister, Willow, and she is more serious. She is highly intelligent and hard working, and often finds it difficult to stop working. She is also humorous and generally very friendly as well. Brigitte is quite protective and keeps to herself. Etymology Brigitte is a name meaning "Strength" in French, English and Gaelic. She was given this name after her paternal grandmother. Her middle name is Aimée, another French name, meaning "Loved" - derived from Aimer, the French verb meaning "to like". Her surname is Lisle and means "Island" from the French L'isle. For the first seven years of her life, her surname was Moreau-Lisle, Moreau being her mother's surname, meaning "son of the moor". Brief History Both of her parents were born and raised in France, but when Bobbi found out she was pregnant with Brigitte, the pair moved to New York City, where Brigitte lived for her whole childhood. When Brigitte was five, she got a younger sister, Willow Lisle, and at seven years old, Brigitte's mother left them. She looked out for her sister whilst they grew up, and the whole family was very close. Brigitte attended McKensie High School and after she graduated, Brigitte moved to Pennsylvania to study Law at Carnegie Mellon University, where she is currently in her second year. She manifested her ability when she was walking to meet her sister, and was attacked by a mugger on the way. She managed to throw him away and into an opposite wall. She later told Willow of this, and Willow showed her own ability to her. She broke up with Thomas the next morning. A few days later into Willow's visit, Willow manifested her second ability and a while after that, Amelle Liraz, a Pinehearst agent, tried to recruit Brigitte to the company. She was uncertain about that, but before she could really make up her mind, Aodhán Erikson appeared and demanded Amelle left. The two disagreed on who was to leave, until Brigitte asked them both to leave. She never replied to the offer. Months afterwards, Brigitte was captured by Building 26 agents whilst on a night out. She was captive on Flight 195 when it crashed, but was separated from the other survivors, and became lost in the countryside. She broke into a cabin for food and shelter. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters